In one structure of a semiconductor light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode), etc., a crystal layer that is formed on a substrate of, for example, sapphire, etc., is bonded to a conductive substrate; and the substrate is subsequently removed. It is desirable to increase the electrostatic discharge (ESD) immunity of the semiconductor light emitting device.